Oh, Bianca!
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Bianca decides to permanently join Ash and gang as they travel through Unova, but how well will it go? How will a klutz like her effect his journey? It will turn into a journey more random than Osharina as my cover image! Rated TABS for Tremendous Amount of Bianca's Silliness! Osharina: How dare you put the Scalchop Queen on this story's cover image! Remove me at once!
1. Outta My Way!

**GPS: I basically watched a ton of BW episodes and randomly thought of other possibilities of Bianca being a klutz and, well, herself. She's really funny in the anime and I think she needed more air time, so I'm thinking of making my own version! Enjoy!**

**Bianca: I'm not a klutz! Whoa! *trips over tiny rock***

* * *

Ash, Iris, Cilan, Axew, and Pikachu had just finished leaving the dreaded Pinwheel Forest and took a breather on a bench. They saw the long Skyarrow Bridge and behind it was the skyline of Castelia City.

"You know, I'm pretty hungry," mentioned Iris as she patted her stomach.

"Axew, ew, ew," agreed her little dragon Pokemon as he dug through her hair.

"We can have a zesty potato salad sandwich that contains a delicious menagerie of exotic flavors that are bound to make your taste buds sing!" said Cilan with a weird pose as he had his hand on his heart and his left hand in the air.

"I'm tired of eating those sandwiches," said Ash. "It's all you _ever _make. I wish Brock was here; he made the best stew ever."

"Who's Brock?" asked Iris.

"He was a gym leader in Kanto and was my traveling companion," answered the raven-haired boy as his stomach growled loudly.

"I could make a stew with berries; that would be a delectable change," suggested Cilan.

"Yeah! That would be great!" said Ash.

"Just like the little kid that you are, you're bound to eat anything when you're hungry," said Iris as she played with Axew.

"Hey! We've had potato salad sandwiches for 10 days! Wouldn't you want something for a change?" asked Ash.

"You raise a good point," said Iris as she tickled Axew's tummy, causing him to go into a spaz attack of laughter and tears.

As Cilan started to cook, Ash and Iris began to train in an open space with Ash using his Oshawott while Iris used Axew. Ash commanded the otter to do a few razor shells and Axew attempted a few dragon rage, but of course they resulted in a dragon belch that caused Axew to get hurt. After about an hour, Cilan finally called them over for lunch and gave both the Pokemon and humans their lunch. After they finished they made their way to the start of the Skyarrow Bridge.

"This bridge is so long and neat!" stated Ash.

"This bridge was built in 1982 and spans 1,640 feet," said Cilan in an actual-factual tone.

"Don't tell me-you're a connoisseur on bridges?" said Iris as she sweat dropped and feared that a boring lecture was coming..

"Surprisingly, no; I just read that sign over there," pointed Cilan. Ash, Iris, Pikachu, and Axew all four sighed in relief as they were saved from a boring history lesson. They began to walk across the bridge on its wide sidewalk and Ash looked down at the ocean.

"I wonder how far it is to the bottom?" asked Ash.

"175 feet," answered Cilan.

"Look at the awesome skyline!" said Iris. "They are so tall."

"It is the business district of Unova," stated Cilan. "Plus-"

A voice was echoing in the distance; Ash and friends knew who it was and gulped.

"Outta my way! Outta my way!" said Bianca as she was running in her knock-kneed fashioned and her arms extended forward. Of course, her eyes were closed and she didn't pay attention to where she was going.

"Bianca! Look out!" shouted Ash, but she didn't hear him. She accidentally pushed Ash out of her way to the right (since they were walking against the traffic), but unfortunately nothing was able to break Ash's fall and he fell off the bridge!

"I'm so sorry! I'm _so __sorry!"_ she shouted as she looked over the edge and watched as Ash hit the bottom. Of course, since Pokemon tends to completely go against the laws of physics, Ash wasn't hurt in the least bit and swam to the surface and onto the ledge where his friends met up with him. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she continued.

"Bianca, why are you in such a hurry this time?" asked Ash.

"I...I forgot," she said. The group all sweat dropped.

"Oh, Bianca," they said.

"Wait! I just remembered!" she chimed with a contagious smile. "I want to come with you! I get so bored traveling by myself. Fortunately, we are both on the same path to the Castelia City gym. Right?"

"You betcha! And sure!" said Ash. He slowly turned to Iris and Cilan and whispered, "I hope we don't regret this..."


	2. Castelia Cones

**I don't own Pokemon! **

* * *

The four humans and the two Pokemon had finally made their way across the bridge while Ash was drying in the sunshine.

"Ash, are you feeling okay?" asked Cilan as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Of course I am; I felt nothing despite that large fall I took," he said.

"So, Iris, I must ask you a question," said Bianca as she adjusted her green hat.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Iris.

"When was the last time you got a haircut?" asked the air-head blonde.

"I actually would like to know that, too," responded Ash.

"Pika, pika!" said the yellow rodent.

"I've never gotten it cut once in all the 11 years I have been alive!" responded Iris as she ran her fingers through her ultra long black hair.

"How long does it take to shampoo that hair?" asked Bianca again.

"Um...Let's see. I usually have to use an entire 25-ounce bottle of Pantene shampoo each time I wash my hair. It's so inconvenient," responded the black-haired girl.

"Yuck! I only use L'Oreal shampoo!" said Bianca as she had her eyes closed.

"Bianca, why do you always close your eyes?" asked Ash.

"Because it's always so sunny outside!" she said in her giggly voice.

"Why not wear sunglasses?" responded Iris.

"I never thought of that!" said Bianca. "I should totally buy some when we come across a place that sells them!"

The four humans resumed walking through the city and Ash said, "Does anybody know where the gym is?"

"I haven't the slightest idea; after all, I just got here," said Bianca in her sing-song voice.

"I have a simply marvelous idea that is bound to satisfy all of us," said Cilan.

"What is that?" said Ash.

"It's Tuesday, which means that Castelia cones are on sale!" responded Cilan as he danced around.

"Yeah! I heard that are sold _only _today!" clapped Bianca as she was getting extremely giddy. "Let's go before they start to run out!"

"Okay, let me just find the map to the stand," said Iris.

"Axew, ew, ew!" said the tusked dragon as he sniffed Iris's hair.

Iris traced her finger along the city map in front of a shop and pointed. "Hey, it's directly in front of the gym!" she said. "Let's go!"

Bianca looked at the map and giggled. "Sounds good, but I gotta make a stop to the ladies' room," she announced as she started running in her regular fashion and pushed random bystanders out of her path.

"She's got a lot of energy," said Cilan.

"You can say that again," said Ash and Iris.

"Pika!"

"Xew!"

The three humans with the two Pokemon went to the ice cream stand and Ash said, "Do you still have any left?"

"Yep, just enough scoops to make six," said the man. "We sell pretty fast here." He got six cones and put a scoop of the vanilla product and handed them to Ash in a tray. Ash, Iris, and Cilan split the price three-way and each took out ¥200.

"Well, let's enjoy them," said Ash as he grabbed a cone and was about to distribute them around, until...

"CASTELIA CONES! YAY!" It was Bianca, no doubt. Fortunately, she was walking with her eyes opened and paid attention to where she was going.

"Phew, I'm so glad that's she _walking _for a change," stated Ash with a chuckle. Sadly, Ash's words jinxed it because Bianca somehow managed to do something virtually no one could do. She tripped over the white paint of the traffic lane and fell forward with flailing arms! She collided with Ash and he lost his balance and fell over a construction barricade into an open manhole!

"Sorry!" shouted Bianca as she watched as Ash fell into the gross sewer water. The delicious ice cream cones sunk to the bottom of the filth. Axew and Pikachu both started crying because they couldn't get any ice cream and the stand had just sold out.

Ash climbed the ladder and reached the surface. "Bianca!" he said.

"I said I'm sorry, sheesh!" she said.

"I'd like to know how you even tripped over a layer of paint," said Iris.

"It doesn't matter, let's just make it to the gym," said Ash.


	3. Castelia Gym! Part 1

Ash and friends had been waiting for a long time for Ash's clothes to dry.

"I still smell like the ocean," complained Ash. He sniffed himself and said, "And

"It makes me want some seaweed salad," commented Bianca randomly as they continued to walk down the city known as Castelia. Ash was still holding a grudge against Bianca since she had knocked him into the sewer! Then again, who wouldn't? But it was kind of hard since Bianca was probably one of the nicest girls in the Unova region—as long as she wasn't moving.

After what seemed to be 25 minutes, Ash and friends finally got to the city's gym.

"It's so beautiful," exclaimed Bianca with clasped hands and sparkling eyes.

"Whoever designed this building had excellent taste in architecture," stated Cilan.

"Hopefully they have a place where I can take a shower," commented Ash as people who walked past him began to gag at the horrid stench of sewer that radiated off his body. All four of the humans made their way to the gym's entrance, with Pikachu twenty feet behind due to his ability to smell stuff more strongly.

A man who worked at the gym saw and smelled Ash and said, "Excuse me, but you stink. Go take a shower!"

"That's the problem!" said Ash. "Does this place have a shower?"

"Yes, but for staff only," said the man. "Now leave! Or I'll call the gym leader who will throw your grimy self out!"

"Hey, Ash, I have an idea," said Iris. "Use Oshawott to use water gun and wash yourself with soap. Then change your clothes."

"Hey, yeah!" said Ash with agreement. He took out a bar of soap as well as Oshawott's Poke Ball. "Oshawott, eat some of this soap; I have an idea."

The clueless Oshawott did not disobey his trainer and put the soap in his mouth and began to chew it up. His face went from happy to extremely unpleasant due to the bitter taste.

"Now use water gun!" commanded the boy. Without any hesitation, Oshawott blasted soapy water at Ash, completely and magically eliminating all the grime. Even his clothes were clean.

"That was awesome!" giggled Bianca as she clapped her hands. "Let's go get ourselves the next badge!"

Ash and gang returned to the gym door and the man let them in. They went past the lobby and went through the door that said arena. Past the door they saw something strange. It was a wall of a golden substance and it was blocking the way.

"What is this?" asked Ash as he touched the stuff that was in his way.

"Is that….honey?" asked Iris as she poked it. Sure enough, it jiggled and made a wobbling noise and it had the characteristic odor.

"You're supposed to walk through it!" said somebody from the other side of the gym door.

"Something tells me we are supposed to walk through it," said Bianca. "Okay! Here I go!" Bianca ran surprisingly normally with her arms extended as they penetrated the rubber-like honey. "It tickles!" she giggled. Then her head went through. "Oh, my gosh! It's in my hair! It's in my hair!"

"Oh, boy," said Ash as he shook his head with dismay as he watched Bianca make her way to the other side. Ash went forward and the wall stretched as he walked, but he didn't have enough force to get to the other side.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he fell off of Ash and collided with Iris and Cilan. Ash fell down and Cilan offered his hand.

"We'll do this together guys; on three!" said Ash.

"One," they all said simultaneously, "two…three!" They all ran forward as fast as they could and entered the battlefield. It was really weird…


	4. Castelia Gym! Part 2

**Btw, I forgot how Burgh was in the anime, but this isn't meant to be taken seriously, so meh. XDDD**

* * *

Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Bianca were now in the challenger's section of the gym and there was Burgh, watching the four humans.

"So which of you is the challenger today?" he asked as he was moving his eyes from one person to the next.

"Me, me, me, me, me!" exclaimed Bianca as she frantically jumped up and down and waved to get his attention. "I'll challenge you, Mr. Gym leader, sir!"

Burgh smilled at her and said, "You are a very spunky girl. I like your attitude. Let's get this battle started. I choose you, Golduck!" He threw the ball and it released the water-type Pokemon. All the humans gasped in astonishment. What was going on?

"This is a bug-type gym!" said Ash. "Why are you sending out a water Pokemon?"

"Hehehe," laughed Burgh. "This is a bug type gym because the type of Pokemon I will use will surely bug you!"

All four of the other humans sighed in frustration at the pun.

"Yeah, well...I'll send out, Minccino!"she cried as she threw the ball as hard as she could. The ball flew past Golduck and hit Burgh straight in the face, causing him to fall down in pain. Brugh got back up and then the Pokeball opened and Minccino popped out and snuggled into Burgh's neck!

"Get this thing off of me!" he yelled with anger. Minccino began laughing and tickling Burgh with his tail and removing the dust off of him.

"Minccino, come here!" demanded Bianca. But before the furry Pokemon could return to Bianca, Golduck released a blast of ice beam, turning the mammal Pokemon into a block of ice.

"Battle's over, kid," said Burgh. "You lose. I win. Deal with it." He called back Golduck and walked away. "Just kidding. Go heal your Minccino and come back in 34 minutes or you will never earn your badge."

"Fine!" exclaimed Bianca as she started to cry. "Come on, we gotta get outta here!" shouted Bianca as she grabbed Ash and Iris by the ear and began running out of the gym. She got to the Pokemon Center and threw the ball at Nurse Joy, knocking her unconscious.

"HEAL MY MINCCINO NOW!" demanded Bianca as she waited for Nurse Joy to get up. She didn't, but she was still breathing. Bianca jumped over the counter and began to press buttons on the machine.

"Bianca, stop!" urged Cilan, but the bubbly blonde just ignored him. Soon, the machine started to beep and Minccino was healed. She sighed with relief and they walked out.

"You knew how to use that machine?" asked Iris.

"Of course," she said. "Professor Juniper told me what to do. Now let's get back!"


	5. Castelia Gym! Part 3

Bianca and the gang rushed as fast as they could back to the gym and Bianca was gonna face Burgh again. They were gonna see just how well Bianca was gonna fare against him in this go round. They bet he had something else other than Golduck and was gonna surprise them since it was a "bug" type gym, by bug, annoy the opponent since he was gonna release something that no one would've expected. But at the same time, it was kinda funny to be shocked like that; a guy using a Golduck in a gym that looks like it was designed for insect Pokemon? Spectacular!

Bianca ran ahead and she kicked open the doors to the gym. She went past the honey barricade and soon made it back right in front of Burgh.

"OKAY! SO I GOT MY POKEMON HEALED AND I AM BACK FOR MORE!" demanded Bianca as she took a Pokemon. "You select the one you are going to use!"

"Okay! I will use...Leavanny!" He selected his grass and bug-type Pokemon and the Pokemon leaped into the air did 14 back flips at ultra speed before she landed.

"Hmph! You don't scare me! I use...YOU!" shouted Bianca as she threw out the Pokeball and out came the fire pig. "Use flamewheel!" Tepig did as told and he ran into Leavanny while he was on fire. Because of the STAB and the type bonuses, it did six-times more damage than usual and it caused the opponent to faint.

"Good job!" said Ash as he cheered from the sideline.

"Okay, then it's time for you to shine, Golduck!" said Burgh as he released the water duck. Bianca gulped and said,

"Just hang in there, Tepig! Don't let his water type SCARE YOU!"

Tepig gulped when he heard Bianca raise her voice and she just tittered in embarrassment.

"Fury swipes!" commanded Burgh. Golduck's claws twinkled and then he approached Tepig and began to fling his claws at the other.

"Jump out of the way and use tackle!" ordered Bianca. She didn't have any type of strategy planned, so she was just gonna pussyfoot around and hope that she could get lucky and defeat Golduck in the end. Tepig dodged the attack and then hit Golduck in the back, causing the Pokemon to fall over and get back up immediately!

"Ice beam!" he ordered.

"Use your flamethrower to stop it!" ordered Bianca. The two of their attacks collided and it turned into water and Bianca gulped. She didn't want Tepig to step in it or his health would go down even more from the tiny water droplets on his feet.

"Bubblebeam!" ordered Burgh.

"Flamethrower again! Turn the bubbles into steam!" ordered Bianca as Tepig sent out a huge wave of flames that collided with every last bubble. It sure enough turned into a sauna in there and Bianca wished she had her swimsuit on.

"Smog!" ordered Bianca once she saw her opening. Tepig unleashed a purple cloud and Golduck inhaled it and got poisoned! When Golduck was busy coughing, Tepig used tackle again and it caused the large Pokemon to fall over.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I WON!" shouted Bianca as she did a cartwheel and then fell on her ass.

"TAKE THIS!" said Burgh as he threw her the badge. She caught it. "Now...it's your turn to battle."

Five minutes later...

"YOU PIKACHU BEAT MY MAGIKARP! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

"It just is," said Ash as he got his badge. The group left the gym.


	6. On the Way to Nimbasa City!

"Guys, guys!" shouted Bianca as she ran way ahead of the group and turned around to see that they were tremendously lagging behind. "We should go to the desert resort!"

"No!" shouted Ash, Cilan, and Iris.

"Why!" said Bianca with a quivering lip as she was about to cry due to their anger.

"Because we don't have time to go there!" said Ash. "Let's go to the next gym! Nimbasa City! They have a lot of rides and stuff and I wanna see the city at night!"

"It's supposed to be electric!" said Cilan, causing everyone around him to give him an odd look. He nervously chuckled and then cleared his throat and they began heading north. Soon, they came across the desert and there was a lot of hot wind and sand blowing in their faces and it was hurting Pikachu a lot because the sand was ground and he was electric.

"Pika!" he said in pain and hid in Ash's backpack and closed the zipper, causing him to escape everyone as he snuggled up against Ash's pajamas.

"Axew!" said the dragon Pokemon as he hid in Iris's hair which soon was covered with sand. Iris hated having sand in her hair. It was probably the worst place to have it because her hair was so huge.

"Eww! Sand!" said Iris as she shook her head really hard. In fact, she shook it so far that Axew went flying out and soon created a twinkle in the sky.

"Hehe, whoops," said Iris as a huge five-foot sweat drop appeared by her head. "At least he's headed north where we are going."

"Yeah, let's follow him!" said Bianca as they all held hands and started skipping together as if it were about to go out of style.

In twenty minutes, they soon saw the skyline of Nimbasa City and then...there was Axew! He was on the blimp and was crying!

"Wow! I had no idea how powerful I was!" said Iris as she chuckled nervously again and then said, "Now what do we do?"

"I have an idea!" said Ash as they ran to the shadow of the blimp and then looked upward at the dragon Pokemon. "We are going to catch Axew!"

"Let me catch him!" volunteered Bianca as she clapped her hands and said to Axew!

"Wait!" said Iris. "He weights 40 pounds! (18.1 kg)! He will hurt you if he falls on you! And probably really badly!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't hear what you said!" said Bianca as she was completely ignoring the other. "Come here, Axew! Aunt Bianca will catch you!"

"Axxxxxxxeeeeeeeewww!" he said as he was falling down. Bianca clapped her hands and then Axew landed on her head and knocked her into the round, leaving her as flat as a pancake.

Everyone gasped of course and ran towards Bianca and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" asked Cilan as he helped her and Bianca returned to normal and looked at them.

"Of course I am!" said Bianca with a silly smile. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Oh, Bianca!" they said with a chuckle in their voice as they soon began to walk further into the city and see what was going on. They had a lot that they could do in the city.


	7. Meet N

Bianca began to wildly swing her arms about and dance as they arrived in Nimbasa City. The city was humongous and there appeared to be a lot to do!

"Should we ride the Ferris wheel? Or the roller coaster? See a soccer game? Ooh, there are so many choices for us to do!" she exclaimed as she looked at the others.

"We could always head towards the Pokemon gym first," suggested Ash. Bianca made a bit of a pouty face and said,

"Oh, come on! Live a little! Life's not just about battling Pokemon!"

Bianca was oddly right for once; maybe it would've been better if they all had just a little bit of fun and stop worrying about how well Ash wasn't going to do in the next gym. They decided to head towards the Ferris wheel, but all of the sudden, a figure appeared. He had on a cap and had long blondish light green hair in a ponytail.

"So. You're here," said the male as he looked at the group of travelers. Iris was a little nervous since this weird-looking guy just appeared out of nowhere and decided to stop them randomly.

"Um...who are you?" asked Iris as she blinked so rapidly that some of her eyelashes fell off. It was a really random sight.

"You can call me 'N'," said the male. "As in the letter, not the preposition."

"Well, N, what do you want?" asked Bianca. "You're kinda blocking the way to the Ferris wheel."

"Stop using Pokemon as tools of war," he said in a calm and mysterious voice. "Or I will have to take drastic measures."

The gang just looked at one another with weird looks of confusion. "Um, yeah..." said Iris. "No." They walked past N and soon got on the Ferris wheel.

"You fools shall regret it in the future!" he shouted to them, but they couldn't hear because they were already so high up in the ride.

"What an odd fellow," said Cilan as they looked out at the ride. "What do you think he meant by drastic measures?"

"Oh, I'm sure he was bluffing," said Ash. "Probably just crazy talk."

"I hope so, because I don't want anyone to take away my Pokemon!" exclaimed Bianca. She shouted so loudly that the Ferris wheel began to shake. They were all now getting nervous because of her. She seemed to be like a ticking time bomb. As soon as the ride was over, Bianca stormed off.

"Bianca, wait!" said Ash, but then he sighed. What was the point? She was so hard to keep up with.


End file.
